


out of character (never give ryouga internet access)

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouga finds the self-insert generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of character (never give ryouga internet access)

"What the fuck," Kaito greets Ryouga as he walks into the room. "Are you reading fanfiction?"

"I found the self-insert generator." Ryouga doesn't look at Kaito. "I wanted to see what kind of genre it'd give me, but it talks about love and whatnot."

"What character are you... doing yourself with, anyway?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I thought I'd get something funny."

"I'll change the settings."

Kaito clicks and Ryouga lets him, because maybe this is going to be good after all.

"Alright," Kaito smirks. "You can read."

_As Kaito drew nearer, he caught a note of Ryouga's familiar scent, a mixture of earthiness and sourness that was uniquely his. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared._

_"Bastard," he called, walking towards him._

_He glanced back and a fiery smile flashed across his face. "Hey. Asshole."_

"...So I'm smelly?" Ryouga scowls. "The insults as couple nicknames were a good idea though."

_Kaito smirked. "Good to see you. C'mon." They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge._

"What's up with this cliché yaoi setting?" Kaito shakes his head and takes a seat next to Ryouga (who, by now, seems to consider scrolling a bad idea, because he doesn't).

"You read yaoi fanfiction?"

"Shut up." Kaito scrolls.

_"So, bastard," Kaito began.  
"So, asshole," he mirrored. _

"That's actually in-character," Ryouga remarks as he motions for Kaito to hand over the shrimp chips. He skips a few passages.

_Kaito sighed with contentment and brought Ryouga closer. He gazed at the beautiful aureate rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them._

_"You'll hurt your eyes doing that, bastard," Ryouga added._

"Implying you'd actually care about my eyes." Kaito takes the shrimp chips from Ryouga.

"Didn't your duel with Mr.Heartland make you blind back then?" Ryouga attempts to take them back, but fails awfully, earning a smirk from Kaito.

"Yeah. Don't remind me of it. Let's keep reading."

_"Oh never mind my eyes, asshole," Kaito sighed, kissing Ryouga to shut him up. When they parted, he murmured, "Fuck you, Ryouga."_

_"Fuck you too, Kaito."_

_Their lips met, and multihued strands met violet ones, aflame in the dying light._

"That part is-" Ryouga is interrupted by Kaito's lips on his. "What the heck?!"

"Not in-character at all." Kaito decides, and he closes the browser. "Although... for a self-insert generator, not even bad."

"You have low standards."

"That's why you're my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the self-insert generator btw. (http://fesuegen.webs.com/suegen/)


End file.
